


(Fall) Deeper

by prdsdefsus



Series: The Moment where You and Me, Became Us [4]
Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, taehyun was here for a sec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 02:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18326669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prdsdefsus/pseuds/prdsdefsus
Summary: Choi Yeonjun and his stupid pick up lines has never been a good combination for Soobin.





	(Fall) Deeper

**Author's Note:**

> hi so i'm back with my short writings ha. hope you'll enjoy it
> 
> this is unbeta'd as usual!

Soobin, pretty much, knows that his boyfriend is madly in love with him.

 

Even blind people could see—Taehyun, one of their friends would say—how disgusting Yeonjun is when he’s with Soobin. It isn’t rare for Soobin to see Taehyun scoffs whenever the two of them are around each other.

 

_(“I feel like I am a mosquito here.” Taehyun deadpans, hand busy stirring his soup out of boredom. Yeonjun doesn’t budge, he only leans closer to Soobin and hugging him tighter. The noisiness of the canteen seems like not a problem for the couple to be clingy._

_“Well, go get a lover, I suppose?” The oldest chirps, sticking his tongue out, probably making fun of Taehyun while Soobin only letting out a light snicker.)_

 

So, when Yeonjun keeps holding his hand on their way to the cinema, Soobin isn’t supposed to be surprised—because he knows. He knows his boyfriend always treasures him, always takes care of him and wants the best for him. However, Soobin just couldn’t help it every time their skin brushing—letting Yeonjun’s slightly smaller fingers (Soobin sometimes teases on how he has bigger and more delicate hands to Yeonjun) lacing to his and feels his heartbeat goes faster, still not believing he has a boyfriend as sweet as Yeonjun.

 

Soobin, without realization, grips on Yeonjun’s hand tighter—wanting it to last forever. Yeonjun realizes, his hand was being held tighter by the younger, which causes him to coo mentally when he sees Soobin’s cheeks are flushed.

 

“Hey, don’t you dare give me that flustered look.” It was Yeonjun who started the conversation, leading Soobin to lift his head and meets the older’s gaze—which was a wrong decision for him because Soobin’s mind drifts away once he notices Yeonjun’s stern stare while looking more ethereal than usual as the street lamp sharpens his feature—not knowing how not healthy it is for Soobin’s heart. Then his ears were welcomed by a soft chuckle from his boyfriend.

 

“Soobin, you really are dangerous for my heart.”

 

 _That is supposed to be my sentence, idiot._ Soobin thinks as he looks down on the road, not wanting to be lured again towards Yeonjun’s deep and dark eyes—he could get pulled again and lost in it until he finds Yeonjun is leaning closer, bringing their linked hands to his lips and whispers something to Soobin’s ear.

 

“I think I fall in love with you a little more every day.”

 

Soobin immediately hits Yeonjun’s side—face going redder.

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what'd you think about it! 💖💖💕


End file.
